Childhood Memories: Lucifer Babysits
by TheLadyInBlackAndPink
Summary: A story set in Heaven, before Lucifer rebelled and fell.


"Stop picking on me, Raph! Give it back! Now!" a young Gabriel was very unhappy with one of his older siblings, Raphael. Of course, the youngest archangel had good reason to be upset with his older sibling, Raphael had taken Gabriel's Horn of Truth which he had just received from their Father who was now busy at the moment.

A young, but older than the other two, Lucifer shook his head as he heard his brothers arguing. It was a common occurrence. As much as Gabriel loved everyone getting along, he couldn't stand being bullied.

Michael wasn't home at the moment, he was off taking care of some pagan "gods" who dared to challenge Heaven's reign over the universe. Lucifer hadn't needed to go, it was just pagans, Michael could easily handle them. No, Lucifer had to stay behind and babysit.

"Knock it off you two." Lucifer commanded as he approached the two fledglings.

"But big brother, it's not fair! Raph's being mean to me again! He took my weapon that Dad had just given me and now he won't give it back! Make him give it back, Luci!" Gabriel had tears starting to form in his eyes, it wasn't fair!

Raphael just rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and glared at Gabriel for telling on him. "Not true, Lucifer. Gabe gave it to me so I could look at it." Raphael smirked, he thought it was a nice save.

"Yeah, like five hours ago!" Gabriel protested.

"Well, I'm not done looking at it yet!" Raphael shot back. In truth, he had gotten done looking at it a long time ago, he was just having too much fun watching Gabriel throw a fit over it like a newborn fledgling.

Lucifer loved his little brothers, he did, but he didn't possess the patience to stand here and listen to two fledglings whine back and forth all day.

"Alright, Dad's working and Michael's gone. I'm in charge so here's what's going to happen. Raphael, you're going to give Gabriel his horn back _now_and Gabriel, you're going to take your horn back, be happy about it, accept Raphael's apology, and stop throwing a tantrum. Understand?" Lucifer sternly ordered his brothers what to do to fix the situation.

"Nu uh! No way! I'm not apologizing to anyone! I didn't do anything wrong." Lucifer may be older, but no way was Raphael saying sorry to Gabriel. The youngest fledgling was a whiny brat.

"Luci! Raphael's not listening to you! You should totally take away his flying privileges for a whole week!" Gabriel smirked at the thought of his mean older brother getting punished, serves him right.

Dad help him, Lucifer was about ready to seal both their whiny mouths shut and dump them off on Michael when he got home. However, they kept fighting and then Gabriel started crying.

Lucifer sighed, out of both of his little brothers he was closest to Gabriel, he couldn't ignore his youngest sibling's crying. He glared at Raphael before picking up a crying Gabriel and sitting him on his lap. He held his littlest brother close. He kissed the top of Gabriel's head while rubbing his back just below his wings. "Shhh, it's okay, Gabriel. Calm down, little brother. Raphael was just picking on you cause you're easy to pick on. He doesn't really mean anything by it, you know he loves you. As do I."

Little Gabriel was still crying into Lucifer's chest, but his brother's actions and words calmed him down a bit. Eventually, his cries died down to sniffles and hiccups.

"I-I know." Gabriel said as he looked up at his older brother. "It's- it's just he- he always does it. I'm tir- tired of being picked on all the ti- time." It was hard for Gabriel to speak after being so upset.

It broke Lucifer's heart to see Gabriel like this, he never thought about how it must feel to be the youngest archangel. Still, Lucifer couldn't get overly mad at Raphael either for he was still a fledgling himself.

Raphael watched and listened as Gabriel sobbed and attempted to talk. He felt kind of bad now, he never meant to make Gabriel _this _upset. Gabriel was his little brother, and Raphael loved him. He was just having fun was all. He didn't think about how Gabriel must feel, being teased by him all the time. Usually they would tease each other back and forth, but Raphael went too far this time.

Raphael grabbed Gabriel's Horn of Truth and walked up to where Lucifer and Gabriel were sitting.

"Here, Gabe. You can have it back now." Raphael handed his younger brother the weapon and Gabriel took it but didn't smile. Lucifer stared at Raphael, the fledgling knew he still owed Gabriel an apology. Raphael looked at Lucifer and then looked at his feet and sighed.

"And I'm sorry for making you so upset, little brother. I didn't mean to. I was just playing around." Raphael looked at his little brother, hoping it was enough.

"It's okay, Raph, I accept your apology. I just wish you wouldn't pick on me so much just because you can." Gabriel accepted Raphael's apology and explained why it got to him so much this time. Lucifer watched the two and smiled a little. He was pretty proud of the little fledglings. Lucifer then whispered something in Gabriel's ear and Gabriel jumped off his lap. The youngest archangel walked over to Raphael and wrapped both his wings around him, giving him a big hug. Raphael smiled and returned the hug, and Gabriel returned the smile.

Suddenly, God called for Lucifer to come to him. Lucifer got up from where he was still sitting and sighed. He was hoping to catch a moment alone to relax while Dad was busy, Michael was still gone, and the youngest siblings were getting along now. So much for that idea.

"Alright, guys, you heard him. I've gotta get going. You two get along and play nice while I'm gone. Raphael, from now on, stop teasing Gabriel so much. Gabriel, if Raphael teases you like that again, instead of getting all worked up about it; come find Michael or me. If you're absolutely sure neither of us are around, go tell Dad, okay?" Raphael and Gabriel traded looks and nodded, the last thing either of them wanted was to get in trouble with their Father. Getting in trouble with Michael or Lucifer was one thing, but getting in trouble with Dad was a whole new level of scary. "Alright." They both said in unison.

Lucifer smiled a little, ruffled their hair, and went on his way to see their Father.

_The Dad card always worked, he thought as he smiled to himself. _


End file.
